Talk:Sector 001
Sol sector How do we know all those other systems are in the Sol Sector too? There's the assumption of 20*20 ly sectors, but it is not particularly consistent. So I think this info falls into the non-canon realm... -- Harry 13:25, 23 Dec 2003 (PST) :You are right, this is just "official assumption" combined with the idea that Sol might be located in the center of its sector. I will remove the list of stars here. -- Cid Highwind 18:51, 23 Dec 2003 (PST) * I'm curious, when was it ever called the "Sol sector" by name versus Sector 001? It would be nice if that could be cited on the page. --Alan del Beccio 02:48, 14 February 2006 (UTC) **Any VOY episode that showed the Starfleet Communications skyscraper references this, the building was labeled as the "sol sector" headquarters -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 03:00, 14 February 2006 (UTC) ::Even though the above states it would probably be speculation that sectors might be 20lyx20ly, Sol might be in the exact center of sector 001, or in a corner, or whatever i used the ISDb to map all known (current) stars less than 20+ LY from Sol... --Captain M.K.B. 03:03, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Stars in sector 001 if Sol is in the approximate center *Alpha Centauri and Proxima Centauri: 4.3948 light years *Barnard's Star: 5.94061 light years *Wolf 359: 7.79686 light years *Lalande 21185: 8.31127 light years *UV Ceti: 8.55423 light years *Sirius: 8.60082 light years *Ross 154: 9.6925 light years *Ross 248: 10.3344 light years *Epsilon Eridani: 10.4968 light years *Lacaille 9352: 10.7317 light years *Ross 128: 10.8873 light years Stars possibly in sector 001 if Sol is not in the center *EZ Aquarii: 11.0817 light years *Procyon: 11.406 light years *61 Cygni: 11.4269 light years (associated by non-canon to Tellar) *Struve 2398: 11.6366 light years *Groombridge 34: 11.6373 light years *Southern Infrared Proper motion Survey 1259-4336: 11.7999 light years *DX Cancri: 11.8246 light years *Epsilon Indi: 11.8265 light years (associated by non-canon to Andor) *Tau Ceti: 11.8971 light years *Gliese & Jahreiss 1061: 11.9388 light years *YZ Ceti: 12.198 light years *Luyten's Star: 12.3883 light years *Teegarden's Star: 12.4008 light years *Kapteyn's Star: 12.7777 light years *AX Microscopii: 12.8713 light years *DO Cephei: 13.071 light years *Deep Near-Infrared Survey 1048-39: 13.1595 light years *V577 Monoceri: 13.4717 light years *Wolf 1061: 13.9087 light years *FL Virginis: 14.0468 light years *van Maanen's Star: 14.1263 light years *Cordoba Durchmusterung -37°15492: 14.2218 light years *Luyten 1159-16: 14.5749 light years *Luyten 143-23: 14.6491 light years *Luyten Palomar 731-58: 14.7578 light years *AOe 17415-6: 14.7679 light years *Cordoba Durchmusterung -46°11540: 14.7956 light years *CC 658: 15.0715 light years *Giclas 158-27: 15.3271 light years *Ross 780: 15.3341 light years *V1581 Cygni: 15.3843 light years *WX Ursae Majoris: 15.7599 light years *Groombridge 1618: 15.8915 light years *AD Leonis: 15.9946 light years *Cordoba Durchmusterung -49°13515: 16.1024 light years *Cordoba Durchmusterung -44°11909: 16.445 light years *40 Eridani: 16.454 light years (associated with Vulcan) *EV Lacertae: 16.4664 light years *70 Ophiuchi: 16.5881 light years *Altair: 16.7732 light years *Heintz 299: 17 light years *Giclas 9-38: 17.0476 light years *Giclas 99-49: 17.507 light years *Catalogue Astrographique +79°3888: 17.5833 light years *Bonner Durchmusterung +15°2620: 17.7148 light years *Luyten Half-Second 1723: 17.8506 light years *Stein 2051: 17.9827 light years *Wolf 294: 17.9861 light years *Luyten 347-14: 18.5614 light years *Bonner Durchmusterung -3°1123: 18.5617 light years *Wolf 630: 18.7207 light years *Sigma Draconis: 18.8077 light years *Gliese 229: 18.8325 light years *Ross 47: 18.8759 light years *Luyten 205-128: 18.9524 light years *Bonner Durchmusterung +4°4048: 19.1555 light years *Luyten 674-15: 19.1847 light years *Gliese 570: 19.2642 light years *YZ Canis Minoris: 19.3441 light years *Cordoba Durchmusterung -40°9712: 19.3544 light years *Eta Cassiopeiae: 19.4149 light years *36 Ophiuchi: 19.4649 light years (associated by Star Trek: Star Charts with Ophiucus system) *Bonner Durchmusterung +1°4774: 19.4711 light years Stars that could only be in sector 001 if Sol was on a very edge or corner *J. Herschel 5173: 19.7361 light years *82 Eridani: 19.7655 light years *Delta Pavonis: 19.9186 light years *Bonner Durchmusterung -11°3759: 19.9491 light years *Eggen/Greenstein white dwarf 372: 20.0335 light years *SFT 1321: 20.0691 light years *Cordoba Durchmusterung -45°13677: 20.2345 light years *Luyten Palomar 914-54: 20.2594 light years *EQ Pegasi: 20.3773 light years *Bonner Durchmusterung -7°4003: 20.4481 light years *Kuiper 79: 20.621 light years *QY Aurigae: 20.7405 light years Past Tense? Why is this article in past tense? Was Sector 001 destroyed? If so, then why is that not noted in the article? ~Supuhstar* 20:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Please review MA:POV; virtually all articles are written in the past tense, to allow for a consistent viewpoint. 31dot (talk) 20:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC)